The invention relates to a security sensor-transmitter positioned on a motorized mobile structure in a home or building automation installation, in particular a motorized blind or awning, to a disabling method and to a learning method for such a sensor-transmitter. The sensor-transmitter includes a wireless transmitter so as to transmit a security signal.